


Sandals: Not Quite A Love Story

by gutterbrat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterbrat/pseuds/gutterbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh hell, how do I get myself in these positions?” Rose thought part nervously, and the other part aroused. The current position was naked, face-down on her bed, with a half angry and fully aroused Time Lord behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandals: Not Quite A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> ***Not owned by me, certainly not making any money from it. A big thank you to tasogareban for the beta, all remaining mistakes are my own.

“ _Oh hell, how do I get myself in these positions?”_ Rose thought part nervously, and the other part aroused. The current position was naked, face-down on her bed, with a half angry and fully aroused Time Lord behind her. They’d argued quite heatedly after the Doctor dragged her back to the TARDIS, instead of attending an alien banquet involving things that admittedly, she didn’t quite understand.

*************************　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

“I’m  **not**  a child, Doctor, and I’m tired of you deciding things for me without asking!” She hissed at him, .

A tiny muscle jumping in his cheek betrayed his level of annoyance, but he worked to keep his temper under control. The Doctor’s blue eyes were dark and moody. “You didn’t know what he was really doing to you, Rose. Can we leave it at that?"

They’d been exploring an alien planet with the main attraction being the sunny climate. After so many adventures involving cold/wet/frozen planets, Rose had insisted on going somewhere warm where she could hopefully unwind in semi-tropical breezes. The locals, baked uniformly to a deep brown by the planet’s twin suns, had been fascinated with Rose’s light hair and skin tone. They had promptly extended an invitation to a banquet which she’d happily accepted for both of them. At the urging of a group of native women, the Doctor had left Rose with them to freshen up from the day spent in the heat. “I’ll be fine, Doctor,“ she’d laughingly assured him. “Perfectly safe.”

Stupid sod, he’d believed her--forgetting she was the most jeopardy-friendly human he’d ever met. When the Doctor returned, he had found an obviously besotted man on one knee beside Rose, stroking her legs lingeringly and trying to fit a pair of sandals on her feet. His temper surged again at the memory. As much as he worked to appear aloof, he'd lost his hearts to his little human companion, and found himself fighting his possessive nature where she was concerned. There was  **no**  part of her body that he'd willingly allow anyone else to caress.

Rose’s eyes narrowed, assessing the Doctor’s mood. “Hanroi was giving me a beautiful pair of handmade sandals, there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.”  She couldn’t quite understand why he was upset, but it was stamped across his face and written in the taut lines of his lean body. The man wore his leather like a suit of armor, even in the heat outside, although today he’d at least foregone his usual jumper for a thin t-shirt. “If he wanted to put them on for me, what was the harm?”

“What seemed reasonable to you, would have had me trying to break you out of a harem!” The Doctor crossed his arms and made an insulting noise that set Rose's teeth on edge. “That wasn’t on my list of things I wanted to do today, so I thought it was best for us to leave immediately.” He put his hands on his hips, flexing his fingers like he’d like to wrap them around something. Tightly. Like the alien Hanroi’s neck.

“Please,” she scoffed. “Hanroi was simply checking the fit of the shoes he gave me, he did make them himself!” She couldn’t help but glance down at the exquisite sandals, this was  _shoe love._ They hugged the shape of her feet, lacing up over her calves with delicate strips of whatever the equivalent of leather was on this planet.

“While he was rubbing your calf, Hanroi was imagining you with your legs above your head, wearing nothing but the damned shoes!” Now the Doctor’s face was now as dark as his eyes. “If you couldn’t figure that out, you’re even more naïve than I thought!” A moment too late he realized the mistake in his wording, and cursed himself for letting his annoyance overrule his tongue.

“Oh, now I’m naïve!” Rose whirled around on him, frustration coiling and making her voice raise to a Jackie Tyler-type shout. “I’m certainly smart enough for you when  **you**  want my legs above my head!” She felt her anger skyrocket. Her lack of education was a hot button with her and he knew it, damn him. Maybe she wasn’t some super-brainy Time Lord, but she wasn’t an idiot.

“I didn’t say you weren’t smart, Rose!” The Doctor knew when to back off and shoved his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket. “I said naïve! Surely you didn’t think the man was really checking the fit of those shoes! He had his hands all over you!"

Rose narrowed her eyes, still smarting and giving in to a childish desire to try and hurt him. “Maybe I understood the whole time what was going on, did you ever think of that?"

“No, you didn’t,” the Doctor bit out sharply, voice hard enough to cut glass. He knew she was winding him up, but couldn’t help reacting to it.  “How would you know that the native custom is for a male to give his women ceremonial sandals as a betrothal gift? I can’t tell you every unusual custom and I certainly didn’t expect you to decide you needed a change in footwear before dinner, let alone allow a strange man to put them on for you!”

“That’s what’s really got you mad, isn’t it? That someone else touched me.” Rose pushed  closer to him, unable to resist him. He positively oozed dark possessiveness, and she found it incredibly sexy.“I didn’t think it was a big deal, him touching my feet, and they are beautiful sandals.” Her arms snaked up around his neck and she pressed against him, blatantly grinding against him. “Want to see me wearing nothing but them?” She gave him a decidedly wanton look, her anger dissolving into something else now that she'd decided his anger was jealousy. She unfastened the tie at the waist of her iridescent sundress, moving to tug it over her head. “Will you check the fit of my shoes,  ** _Hanroi_?”**  She whispered teasingly as she tossed the dress aside, revealing only a tiny pair of lace string panties underneath, and hooked her leg around the Doctor’s.

At the mention of the alien’s name, the Doctor stopped watching her bare breasts shake with her movements, and shoved his hands even deeper in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. “Don’t Rose.” His tone was warning. “I’m not in the mood.” He could actually have easily been put in the mood, if she hadn’t mentioned the man’s name. It brought back the stabbing fear when he’d entered the banquet hall and realized what had almost happened in his absence.

He’d been horrified to see Rose unknowingly about to become legally bound to the man, angered beyond hell itself by someone else’s hand touching her body in a way that was FAR from acceptable between strangers on this planet, no matter what Rose thought. All the strong emotions, up to and including the argument they’d been having could have been channeled into some very hot appreciation of the gorgeous body displayed in front of him. The use of the trouble-making alien’s name was like a bucket of ice water being thrown in his face though. The Doctor was in no mood to role play a situation so personally affronting to him. The alien had  _known_ Rose was his, but had tried to claim her anyway. The desire to break the little alien in half had been almost overwhelming, but he’d settled for shoving him aside roughly. He’d finished lacing the sandals himself, then marched Rose back to the TARDIS without a word.

“Not in the mood,  ** _Hanroi_?” ** She whispered and nuzzled at his neck, pulling at his t-shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Rose knew she was pushing him, but part of her wanted that black look turned on her. Her Doctor was a very passionate lover, but had always been maddeningly careful with her. She wondered with a rising sense of arousal what it would be like if he wasn’t  _quite_ so careful, if she pushed him just that extra little bit.  “I just wanted to thank you for the sandals, Hanroi, they’re exquisite.” She pointed her toe, emphasizing how the lacing of the shoes clung to the curve of her calf all the way up to her knees.

“ **Don’t**  call me that, Rose.” The warning in the Doctor’s voice was very clear now, and although he was not immune to her body pressing against his, he still didn’t take his hands out of his pockets to touch her.

Rose pushed the black jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall crumpled to his wrists, then pulled up the black t-shirt he wore underneath. She caressed his smooth abs, feeling the muscles react under her touch. “Are you jealous?” She murmured throatily, pressing her mouth against his neck. His eyes were cool as he swept them over her, moving his hands so his jacket could slide off to the floor, then shoved them in the pockets of his jeans. Rose knew the Doctor was suffering the pangs of jealousy and she quite liked it. She wanted to push him beyond the control he always seemed to have in never-ending quantities, see him lose it just a little bit, over her. “Don’t like thinking of someone else wanting me?”

“Leave it alone, Rose.” He pulled his hands out of his pockets to grab her shoulders, but she stepped aside and pulled insistently at the shirt, which he finally gave up stiffly, leaving him clad only in his jeans.

“I know he wanted me,” she said playfully, scratching her nails lightly over his bare chest, feeling a bit like she was playing with fire. “Why don’t you show me just who I belong to.” She grinned a little, anticipating. The Doctor was gorgeous anyway, but the thunderous look on his face made him dangerously sexy.

“Stop. This isn't a game.” He took a step back, wanting her to understand he _wasn‘t_ jealous, (petty human emotion), he‘d simply been afraid for her safety. “Do you understand that if I hadn’t arrived when I did, that you could be somewhere right now, being forced to have sex with that man?”

“You wouldn‘t let that happen.“ Rose replied confidently, closing the gap between them. “And maybe I want to see what you’ll do in this mood.” She popped a few more buttons at his fly, then reached her hand inside his trousers and gripped his shaft. “Maybe I want you to show me just exactly how you feel. Put some of that leftover aggression to good use….”She moved her mouth across his chest, nipping lightly in time with the strokes of her hand, while the other raked through his close cropped hair. “Maybe I want to see a little less Doctor and a little more Oncoming Storm.”

He moved so quickly Rose wasn’t sure how he’d done it. One moment she was slipping her fingers over the damp head of his cock, the next he’d spun her around and held her back tightly against his chest.

“You think so, Rose?” He yanked the side of her panties until they ripped away and dropped them to the floor. Shoving his pants down and kicking them away, he pressed into her from behind, letting her feel his hard arousal against her ass. “You think you want to play games with me right now?” He didn’t wait for an answer from her, just shoved her down on the bed. If she thought she wanted to play rough, he could play rough. "You want it like this?"

The Doctor pulled her bottom up with one hand, lining up behind her and thrust home hard, not giving her a chance to adjust to him. She was wet, slippery with desire and for a few moments he let himself go, pounding into her deep heat, overwhelmed by the searing pleasure. He heard Rose’s moans and gasps, but at this moment what she was feeling didn’t matter. After a moment, he realized he’d pushed her into the headboard with his continuing force, knocking her against it noisily, and a little less than gently. He wrapped his hands tightly around her hips, pulling her back to him as he continued, intent on only the feeling of hammering into her tight walls.

Rose, meanwhile, felt overwhelmed by the erotic hurricane she’d unleashed. The Doctor had never taken her from behind before and his growls were peppered with “shit” and “fuck” as well as words she was sure were filthy, but the TARDIS wasn’t translating . She looked back to try and see his face, but her hair obscured her view and she put one hand up on the wall to keep from being pushed forward again. For a moment it felt surreal; not being able to see her lover, only feeling the surge of him inside her and the hard sounds of flesh on flesh. She groaned, wriggling back against him, indicating that she wanted him to turn her over. “Wanta see you.”

“No!” He groaned, digging his fingers in at her waist to hold her in place. “Not this time.” He wanted to  ** _fuck her senseless_ , **make her realize he wasn’t quite as tame as she thought. He eased his grip, realizing somewhat belatedly he would marked her fair skin. He had no intention of hurting her, the worst parts of himself were safely locked away, would never be released in her presence. But there was enough darkness in him to do damage if he wasn’t careful. The Doctor never paused in his thrust-in, thrust-out, but slid his hands back to spread her open a bit more so he could see his body sinking into hers.

Rose bit her lip hard and tried to catch her breath, unbelievably aroused by the feeling of being mastered by him. His body slamming into hers was overwhelming and she might pay with some soreness later, but couldn’t find it in herself to care now. As she felt her release beginning to build, Rose tried moving with him but he held her still, retaining complete control and dictating the pace. She wrapped one leg back around him and was startled when he cursed.

He paused to untie and yank an offending sandal off her foot then threw it across the room, the other sailing after it a moment later. “You’re  ** _mine_!”**  He pulled her back sharply against him, continuing his erotic assault on her body as he slid a hand around the front of her to roughly caress her soaked folds. His breath was thundering in his ears as he strained to claim her even more deeply and make her spiral out of control before he did. He rubbed against her clit furiously, knowing he was close and couldn’t hold back much longer.

Rose almost screamed at the pleasure that shot through her at his touch, her arms trembling with the effort of holding herself up. She sank down on her elbows, completely helpless to hold back or stop the blinding freight train that was her orgasm. She convulsed repeatedly and he cursed , moving even harder as he joined her, buried deep inside her spasming body.

He collapsed in a heap on top of her, ragged breathing and pounding pulses the only sounds he heard for a few moments. “You ok?” He asked, shifting to her side so he wasn’t crushing her beneath him. Rose didn’t answer, and he became concerned that maybe he’d used a little too much force, that somehow he’d hurt her without meaning to. “Rose?” He brushed her hair back from her face, revealing closed eyes and parted lips. “Did I hurt you?” He tangled his hand in her hair, starting to worry when she remained silent .

“No, ‘m fine, Doctor,” she answered finally, still sounding a bit breathless. “Better’n fine. That was…oh my god…” She touched his cheek, giving a shudder for emphasis. “Kiss me?”

He bent his head to hers, capturing her mouth beneath his. His relief at knowing she was unharmed and had enjoyed it as much as he had made him especially gentle. Emotion surged up in him as her small hands slipped around his neck, holding him tightly to her.

“Doctor?” She murmured when she finally broke the kiss.

“Yeah?” He sighed, settling her in the crook of his arm for a post-coital nap.

“ ‘s alright if I keep the shoes?”

*             *             *


End file.
